


I Couldn't Possibly Say No to Forever

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Holding Hands, Iceberg Lounge, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder Husbands, Penguins, Rogue's Gallery, birthday fic, everyone ships it, they're both softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: They've been together for years and it's Ed's birthday. Today is the day Oswald Cobblepot is going to propose to the love of his life.





	I Couldn't Possibly Say No to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed. I was going to make it have a real honest to God plot, but I decided to write it last night oops.

Their reconcile all those years ago wasn't rushed or sloppy. It was months of build up, the ability to move on and thrive together. The two of them scheming to leave Gotham for good. The two of them distracting Bane to help Barbara. The two of them side by side on the battlefield. Ed never letting go when Oswald's eye is damaged forever. Months of progression to result in delicate kisses and promises. Promises to  _never_ hurt the other again. And, they stuck with it. Love is a crazy thing, really. 

 

So here they are, twelve years later. Oswald ruling the Underworld and owning nearly everything in the Diamond District, famous for his exquisite Iceberg Lounge. Ed scheming and running around the city leaving riddles and tricks for the Batman to solve. Always to end with him being thrown in Arkham and not hearing the end of it for  _weeks_ after his discharge. All out of love, of course. 

 

To put it simply, they're happy. They're basically married at this point, the rogues call them husbands, yet they aren't really. When they were younger, Oswald believed they didn't need to be married, even though his romantic heart told him otherwise, because Ed didn't seem like the person who wanted it. But, now he wanted to make if official. Have the rings on their fingers, have it confirmed on a legal document. He's 46 now, they aren't getting any younger and they could be dead tomorrow. 

 

"Isn't it Eddie's birthday tomorrow?" Selina asks, sitting so elegantly in a chair across from him, stirring her drink. 

 

"Yes, yes it is," Oswald confirms, looking down at his patrons dancing upon the dance floor under blue and purple lights. 

 

"I see nothing set up for any celebration. Aren't you doing anything for your husband?"

 

Oswald sighs. "He's not my husband. Not officially."

 

"Then do something about it!"

 

"That's the plan, Cat." He shifts his weight, leaning on his cane. He should go home soon. "I'm having people come to decorate once the club closes. Green with purple, question marks, trivia night-"

 

"Trivia night?! Wow, you really do love him."

 

He smiles, sipping his drink.  _Yes, he does._ "And, I'm proposing tomorrow. If he doesn't think I love him after tomorrow then I guess he really is my dumb genius."

 

Selina rolls her eyes. "You two disgust me. I can't believe I've had to witness you two love birds for nearly two decades."

 

Oswald's smile stays the same. He's aware the the both of them are ridiculous, so clearly in love and enraptured with each other. Either in business or personal affairs. When the Rogue's Gallery became a thing they tried to keep it subtle, sitting next to each other and professional with one another at meetings, but the others got sick of them being subtle. That's when the whole belief of them being married, official or not, became a thing throughout the group. 

 

 

He gets home a little after two, immediately going to the study to see if Ed is still awake. He wishes he didn't have to do this, force Ed to go to bed, but if Ed isn't going to take care of himself he'll have to do it himself. He cares far too much. 

 

And there he is, hair disheveled by running his hands through it, and bent over his work in a daze. Oswald approaches him, laying a hand on his shoulder to bring him out of it. His love jumps, looking up at him tired. He manages to give him a smile though, covering Oswald's hand with his own. Yes, Oswald does love this man. He'll love him until his dying breath. 

 

"Darling, you have to go to bed," Oswald demands softly. 

 

Ed looks back his blueprints, disappointed and unsure. "I suppose you're right." Ed stands up, adjusting their hands so he can hold Oswald's properly. 

 

Oswald hums, pulling Ed down for peck on the lips. "Happy birthday, my love."

 

He preens, wrapping his arms around Oswald's shoulders lazily. "You always remember." Ed kisses him again quickly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine."

 

His love's smile brightens no matter how tired he has to be. His eyes glisten and he unwraps his arms to rub at them. "I think I'm too tired. Please take me to bed."

 

"That was the plan." 

 

He grabs Ed's hand and drags him upstairs, let's him get changed on his own while he does the same. And when Ed comes to bed, crawling up next to Oswald and wrapping his irritatingly long limbs around his now larger form, continuing to be as affection seeking as he was from the beginning. His body heat is warm and Oswald knows that by the end of this month it'll be too much, but he'll find a way to accommodate him. 

 

 

The black velvet box is heavy in Oswald's jacket pocket when Ed and him exit the limo, Ed clinging to his arm. The day shared together was peaceful, Oswald making him breakfast in bed and allowing Ed to have his way with him afterwards. Not like Oswald could possibly say no to him, Ed's hair still curly from sleep and cheekbones so prominent in the sun's lighting. Ed then persuading him later to dance with him in the privacy of their own home, telling Oswald all about his new plan to discover Batman's identity. 

 

"Close your eyes," Oswald instructs him when they approach the entrance's door. 

 

"Why?" Ed asks, curiosity getting the best of him. 

 

"For me, please. It's a surprise."

 

"Okay then, Mr. Penguin."

 

He closes his eyes and Oswald would've tried to cover them with his own hands, but his height sure does ruin things sometimes. So, he leads him in, stopping in the spot right before entering the bar and dance area. He rests his hand on the lower part of Ed's back, rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

 

"Open them, dearest," Oswald informs him. 

 

Ed gasps at the sight before him, eyes widening at the sight before him. The famously blue, white, and purple interior of the Lounge tarnished by Ed's favorite bright greens and darker purples. There's streamers and question marks scattered about the place. He sees a schedule in the back, a time slot dedicated for two hours of trivia. The fact that Oswald were to  _completely_ ruin what gives the Iceberg Lounge it's reputation, class and little to none messing around, for  _him_ is a pure gesture of devotion. To think he couldn't love this man anymore than he does. 

 

"I love you so much, Oswald Cobblepot," Ed breathes, turning to cup Oswald's face to kiss him. "To the moon and back thousands of times, Ossie."

 

Oswald smiles against his lips. "Every ounce of love in my body is for you, Edward," Oswald replies, kissing him back. 

 

Ed releases his hold, dropping his hands to hold Oswald's waist. "Don't you have to go announce this  _very_ important celebration?"

 

"You mean April Fool's?" 

 

He swats his arm. "Shush you. You know  _exactly_ what I mean."

 

"Yes, yes, I have to go let everyone know that it's the Riddler's birthday. Should I throw his age in there as well?"

 

" _Don't you dare_."

 

He chuckles, kissing him again and running a hand through the few gray hairs in his hairline. No, he won't let the city of Gotham that their infamous Riddler is slightly older than 40. The weakness of it and all. 

 

Oswald leaves his partner's side, ordering a drink for him along the way to the ice themed stage. He runs into a few notorious members from the gallery, Ecco kissing his cheek while Ivy keeps her cold demeanor in greeting. He sees Harvey Dent, keeping the handshake brief in case of some sort of random threat of takeover. Mr. Freeze stands off to the side, Bridgit Pike hesitantly near him. It's very strange that the two hold a shaky friendship, so different from one another. He's hoping Jeremiah Valeska isn't hiding in the midst of the crowd; he doesn't need _anyone_ ruining Edward's birthday.

 

Selina grabs his wrist, frowning at him. "You're a  _softie,_ Penguin," She teases. 

 

He pulls his wrist out of her grasp. "Once you can keep a long term relationship, I'm sure you'll understand," Penguin replies, offering a mocking grin. 

 

She falls back with a glare. "It's more complicated than you could  _ever_ imagine."

 

There's a round of applause in greeting when he steps on the stage, clientele giving him their rapt attention. Yet, the only set of eyes important to him is Ed's, eyes so full of love and adoration. It's always been Ed, he supposes. To be the center of the room and Oswald's attention even when it's unintentional. 

 

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I  _certainly_ have noticed the drastic change in decor this evening," Oswald opens, making the room less tense with a drop of humor. Tonight would not be tense or chaotic, it was going to be peaceful with no sort of drama. "Today is April first. Some of you might know it as April Fool's Day, but I see it as Edward Nygma's birthday. A celebration I find  _much_ more important than any sort of day created for pranks." He raises his glass to the center of the room, everyone turning to see his lover standing there, suit glistening in the club's lights. "Happy birthday, my love."

 

The room cheers, Ecco shouting over the room to wish Ed a happy birthday. Oswald smiles, leaving the stage to go stand by Ed once more. Ed faces him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the top of his head. Oswald leans into his side, allowing the display of affection. 

 

"Let's go to our booth, shall we?" Ed inquires, kissing his head again. 

 

 _Our booth._ "Actually Ed, I was hoping for something a bit more private. The balcony, perhaps?"

 

Confusion floods Ed's features. "Is everything all right, Oswald?" He follows Oswald out of the room. "Because, we usually only go to the balcony when there's a problem. Either personal or business."

 

"Edward, you're over thinking this. Nothing bad is going to happen." 

 

Oswald opens the doors to the balcony over looking the diamond district's streets. The wind chill cold, but better than it has been since January first of this year. Ed stands next to him, taking in the busy view, lights and people everywhere. 

 

Ed is not wrong, he mostly never is, yet his assumptions for tonight's balcony visit isn't as negative as the majority. They've had arguments here, majority about their relationship. You don't reach twelve years together without a bit of spats, definitely under all the pressure they're under. Having to protect one another from the others or Batman. Worrying about one of them going to Arkham and then having to plan on what to do to get them out. There's stress, but they've found a way to work with it. 

 

Besides, Oswald would  _never_ get angry with Ed on his birthday. That just wasn't fair. 

 

"Why are we here, dear?" Ed asks, worry seeping into his words. 

 

"Our future, Ed-"

 

" _Oswald-_ " 

 

Yes, there go the watery eyes, assuming the worst even when told not to assume the worst. Does Ed truly think Oswald would terminate their  _long term_ relationship on his birthday? He watches as Ed's hands shake, raising them to begin ranting about how Oswald's wrong. 

 

"Edward, let me finish," Oswald says quickly. 

 

"Okay," He gives in quietly, defeated. 

 

"Edward Nygma, I love you. I love you more every single day. Your smiles and schemes. The way your eyes brighten up when you've figured something out, or when I walk in the room. I love the way you hold me at night even though it gets too hot in the summer. I love you even when you're sitting in Arkham because your quirks get the better of you." He looks away, trying to find his courage to finish. "However, it's gotten to the point, my love, that ours really isn't ours. Nothing is officially shared. I want that, Ed. I want to be able to say 'ours' and not dread it. I want to be able to say 'my husband' without doubting the endearment."

 

Ed rubs his eyes. “Oswald, you’re making me cry anyway.”

 

Oswald grins weakly, stepping up to brush the tears away. “Will you marry me, Edward?” 

 

Ed nods frantically, crying harder. He’s always been more emotional than he’s let on. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

Oswald brings out the ring box, chuckling. “I would get down on one knee but you know how is it.”

 

Ed chuckles too, extending his hand for the ring. “I’ll massage it later if you want.” 

 

“Whatever you want, love.”

 

He feels his own tears prickling in his eyes as he slides the ring on his finger. It’s simple, wanting to out do it with the wedding ring, a silver band with a green diamond placed in the middle. 

 

“I love it, Ossie,” Ed tells him, “Thank you.”

 

Oswald puts his hand on the back, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He has forever with this man. 

 

”Anything for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving any kind of support! It's all appreciated!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ED


End file.
